1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to truck or trailer box structures using substantially stakeless side panels.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art, various all metal boxes have been advanced using a formed side panel for the box. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,464 shows a truck box with a formed side panel. The box sides of this general type are long and therefore cumbersome to form.